


Ready

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Marie and Double D share an "intimate" moment.





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This I'd just an experiment to see if I could get far with this kind of plot. I couldn't. :' )

“Are you sure you're actually ready for this?” Every word Marie said came in between kisses that she dragged across his neck. Her hot breath, her eager sounds, and her shaky hand that couldn't decide if it wanted to stay on his hips or pull at the hem of his pants. Double D thought about stopping her. Part of him wanted to. The other screamed for him to let her continue and quickly because if he didn't feel any kind of skin on skin action soon he might go insane.

He has to chuckle. That might be what she wants. Then, he might have to take charge himself. She pulls away, slightly, just to see why he was suddenly laughing.

“Is something funny?” Her lips are somewhat swollen, definitely reddened. Her breath is hitched and sounds almost like gasps. Have they been kissing long? Her eyes; God, her eyes. They're a deep green. Very mismatched with with her dark blue colored hair, but he could spend hours staring into them. Sometimes they're sturdy. That's when she's focused on something whether it's the small amount of times she actually does her homework or when they have a quiet night just watching a movie. But then they get shaky. Especially when she's concentrated on him and especially now when she's trying to figure what he's thinking 

“No,” nothing was funny about now. And he proved that by scooping her up in his arms, her legs wrapping securely around his back, and pushes her against the wall. Both hands tug at his hat and her lips mesh back with his. She nearly moans out his name when he presses his lower, and now very hard, half into her.

“Marie,” he whispers into her ear and shudders, “I'm very ready.”


End file.
